MTC refers to transferring information through communication networks so as to implement machine-to-machine data transmission. That is, interconnection and interworking between machines are implemented through the communication networks. A mobile communication network, which is able to provide mobility support without a necessity of setting up a network at a terminal side manually, is beneficial for saving cost and is able to satisfy communication requirements in a dangerous environment, thus an MTC service carried on the mobile communication network has gained wide attention. A mobile operator needs to improve the operating efficiency as much as possible when there are limited frequency spectrum resources and to control the number of Radio Access Technology (RAT) devices effectively in order to reduce the operating cost of the whole network. Nevertheless, MTC has a market that keeps growing rapidly, which means the number of terminals will increase.
In the prior art, a base station needs to implement data transmission with each User Equipment (UE), and the burden of the base station will become increasingly heavy when the number of terminals is increased.